


the perks of having a magical husband

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [99]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec spoils Magnus, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Spoils Alec, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec is fine with Magnus using magic to do just about any and everything except...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	the perks of having a magical husband

"Magnus!" Alec calls from the bathroom, "There's no hot water".

"Say no more". Magnus waves his hand and minutes later, Alec comes out of the shower steaming, the scent of sandalwood lifting off his skin.

On other days.

"What's for dinner?" Magnus asks.

Alec hums. He can literally have anything he wants. "Then how about Sichuan hotpot?"

Magnus waves his hand and the whole dining room is filled with spicy flavours tantilising his nose.

One day,

Alec, in the middle of lunch suddenly realises something.

He texts Magnus: 'This morning, you forgot to kiss me'.

Before he could close his phone, Magnus is already in his office leaning against the door, "Your kiss delivery is here, Sir".

On yet another day,

They're both home out on the balcony soaking in what little warmth late February has to offer, the sunset spreading across the sky like kegs of oil paint had spilled over.

"I wish this day would never end", Alec groans, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist from behind.

"I can fix that", Magnus turns, pressing his lips to Alec's cheek before then reaching for his lips and the world swirls.

The next thing Alec knows, he's in California and when the sun is just about to set over Los Angeles, the world swirls again and Alec soon finds they're watching the sunset from the lighthouse in St Mary's Harbour somewhere in Canada, the sunset a different hue reflecting off the water.

Wrapping themselves in a hug, evening wanes.

"I guess the day is really over now", Alec drops his head to rest along Magnus's neck.

Then, this same day, sex time comes.

They're back in their Brooklyn home.

"What are you doing?" Alec asks, his forehead wrinkled in disapproval.

"Removing my clothes", Magnus answers, his fingers set in clicking position.

"No, you're not", Alec chomps on Magnus's fingers sucking on them, "This is where my magical fingers come in".

So Magnus laughs, lies flat on the bed with his legs and arms wide open. "Then go ahead, my little wizard", he says pulling Alec in, " _A_ _bracadabra_ me".

.

Alec x Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been so long since I wrote Malec ><'


End file.
